It's your Brithday Sammy!
by Panda13216
Summary: Today, May 2nd, is Sams birthday. And Dean hadn't forgotten. Non-Slash!


It's your Birthday Sammy

Panda13216

Sam woke up that morning to a normal day. There was nothing special about it. It was just a normal day. But to Dean, today was the day his pride and joy came into the world. He bounded downstairs and before Sam could ask, Dean was in the Impala heading toward the book store.

The wadded up twenty dollar bill in his pocket went right to use. Dean glanced around the bookstore, looking for something Sam would love. There were endless rows of things Dean would never read. And then it hit him. He gripped the package then ran almost hitting the register when he stopped. He handed the lady the ten dollars she needed.

Then back into the Impala he went. The brown paper bag clutched in his hands. He set it down gently in the passenger seat. Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of the local bakery.

Oh he hated coming in these places not intentionally getting something for him. But this was Sammy he was talking about. He walked up to the counter and awaited his service. A woman came from behind. Her brown skin flaked with the essence of flour.

"Can I help you?" She asked, flipping her long black hair behind her.

"Yeah." Dean had to distract himself from her figure. "Can I have a vanilla cupcake?"

"Sure." She went back into the room she came from. She came out thirty minutes later, a fresh cupcake in her hands.

"Sorry it took so long." She told him, pulling out white frosting. "Anything special on it?" she asked him as she fluffed the icing on the small cupcake.

"Sprinkles." That was all Dean needed to say before she dumped a large bag on sprinkles on it, completely covering the white frosting.

She put it in a plastic container. Dean took it outside, careful not to mess up any of the icing. He opened the door to the Impala and set it on the passenger seat. Dean was now ready for his least favorite part. Dean pulled the Impala into a dollar tree. He sighed and stepped out of his baby.

There right at the front of the store was the tape and wrapping paper. He bought the plain blue paper. Not because it was plain, because it was shiny. He walked back into the Impala. Dean turned out of the crammed parking lot and into the highway. He really felt like speeding to the bunker, but he couldn't get pulled over, not today.

At each stoplight he fumbled with the paper, trying to put it on the present. After about three stoplights it looked like a wad of shiny blue paper. Well it was better than brown bag he had it in before. He pulled into the area where the bunker was located.

Dean opened the door expecting Sam to be doing something as reading. He was actually hovering over his computer, reading. Dean sighed and pulled the computer away from Sam. He shut the top of it, shutting down Sam's program.

"What was that for?!" Sam snapped. His eyes flickered to the bag, but went back to staring into Deans.

"Here" Dean handed Sam the cupcake and his present.

"What's this for?" Sam asked eyeing the over sprinkled cupcake.

"It's your birthday Sammy." Dean smiled at Sam's expression.

"Okay." Sam told him plainly, putting down both items. He pulled over his computer and opened the top. He began to type rapidly. Dean growled to himself. Did Sam really not care?

"Whoa! No. Present or food first?" He asked looking at Sam for the answer.

Sam reached for the present. He didn't even care about the wrapping, this slightly annoyed Dean. He ripped into it, his face lighting up when he saw what was hidden within it.

"Thanks." Sam was smiling, holding the copy of a top rated book, ' _Going to Tomorrow'_. He was also holding its two sequels, along with the creator copy.

"How'd you know?!" Sam asked. He was pulling open the plastic wrapping holding the four books together. He looked like a five year old getting something on Christmas.

Dean shrugged. Honestly, Dean remembered how Sam loved the first book when he was little. They never told Sam they had money, so Sam had never asked for the sequels. One day, while hunting a vampire, Sam lost the book going to Dean's aid. He cried silently for nights after the event. He always thought nobody could hear him, but Dean always listened.

"Happy Birthday Sammy!" Dean replied, stretching an arm out to pat his brothers' shoulder.

 **A/N Hey! Thanks for reading. I almost forgot today, May 2** **nd** **, was Sammy's birthday! Sorry if this is short or not very good, but I just HAD to do something before today passed! Thanks for reading, again, and comments are always appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its contents.**


End file.
